


We are Jaspenor, ok?

by clairemonchelepausini



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: Amore - Freeform, F/M, Family, Introspettivo, Jaspenor - Freeform, Love, Sentimentale, ansgt, bacio, famiglia, guardia del corpo, kiss, principess, principessa - Freeform, romantic, romatico, roylas
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: Erano nati per diventare l’uno l’amore della vita dell’altro.Jasper ed Eleanor erano anime gemelle, ma prima d’innamorarsi avrebbero dovuto aspettare e incontrarsi, solo allora, quando l’uno avrebbe sconvolto la vita dell’altro sarebbe avvenuto. Erano destinati a far sì che ciò accadesse.Non è importante come questo sarebbe accaduto, se la vita li avrebbe divisi, portato su strade lontano e percorso cammini senza via d’uscita, entrambi sapevano che sarebbero finiti proprio dove tutto era iniziato.Avrebbero lottato contro le etichette, le statistiche che non erano di certo a loro favore, persino il loro amore era una scalata, eppure da tutto questo loro avrebbero ricordato solo l’arrivo, quando mano nella mano, occhi negli occhi si sarebbero promessi amore eterno.E per i più reticenti loro avrebbero potuto dire che erano i Jaspenor.Questa raccolta è la loro storia, fatta di attimi, momenti indimenticabili, litigi, lotte, risate e tanto amore.
Relationships: Jasper Frost/Eleanor Henstridge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	We are Jaspenor, ok?

**NOTE**  
★ **Iniziativa:** Questa storia partecipa all'evento  Drabble Weekend CoviDE - 19 a cura di We are out for prompt   
★ **Prompt/Traccia :** “Di quella volta in cui Jasper ruppe quasi il naso al principe di Monaco per averci provato con lei” di MIRIAM BICHRI

  


  
Eleanor entrò furiosa nella propria stanza sbattendo la porta che venne riaperta e chiusa un secondo dopo.  
«Perché l’hai fatto?» urlò la principessa, mettendosi le mani sui fianchi e facendo avanti e indietro  
«Davvero me lo chiedi?» ribattè Jasper con occhi furenti.  
«Mi stava solo facendo un complimento» affermò Eleanor innocentemente.  
«E la sua mano che scendeva dalla tua schiena fino a poggiarsi sul tuo sedere era un miraggio quello?» continuò lui arrabbiato.  
«E dovevi proprio rompergli il naso? Lui è il principe di Monaco» esclamò sfiancata.  
«Beh, forse ho esagerato un tantino»  
«Jasper Frost geloso, chi l’avrebbe detto» sogghignando disse.  
«Di te, sempre principessa» confessò sorridendo baciandola subito dopo.

Spazio d'autrice:  
Buon pomeriggio a tutti,  
ammetto di essere nervosa perchè è la prima storia in assoluto che scrivo su Jasper ed Eleanor, in realtà è la prima volta in tutti i sensi che scrivo sul fandom di The Royals e quindi... sì, sono un pò in ansia.  
Io amo questa coppia perchè è stata propria questa che mi ha spinto a vedere la serie, a continuarla quando tutto sembrava andare a rotoli e poi... ne dobbiamo davvero parlare? Loro sono Jasper Frost e la principessa Eleanor, capaci di far innamorare il mondo intero di loro.  
Quando mi è stato proposto questo prompt non potevo che scriverlo, anche se non ero sicura che sarei stata in grado di svilupparlo nel modo corretto.  
Eh beh, spero che per essere la prima volta sia andata bene ^_^  
L'evento che ho citato sopra mi ha permesso di scrivere sui Jaspenor e quindi.... mi rivedrete =D  
Claire  



End file.
